


Motorbike + 3am + Waffles

by EWM



Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Whump, Gen, Mac scared to sleep, Poor Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), So much angst, Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Jack and Bozer come to the rescue after Mac can't sleep. He keeps seeing Murdoc (think 2x08 and being tortured). Written with Comfortember Day 6 prompt in  mind - AFRAID TO SLEEP
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996306
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Motorbike + 3am + Waffles

Mac was very scared that night. He wouldn’t admit it of course, he just said that he was really wired, and the adrenaline hadn’t worn off. But Jack knew better, he was afraid to sleep because of him…Murdoch. It wasn’t as if Mac hadn’t been captured before or tortured even, but it was the fact that it had happened in his own home. Murdoch had violated some sacred space that everyone had. He hadn’t just violated it; he’d ripped apart and paraded the pieces before Mac’s eyes. Drugging him and tormenting him, that was Murdoc’s speciality and he seemed to revel in abuse of Mac. Of course, Mac had escaped (like he always did) but of course Murdoc had too.

So the day had sort of been worn in the sense that Mac wasn’t dead in a ditch somewhere, but Murdoc still lurked in the background. Even after pizza and beer at Mac’s house (which Jack had insisted everyone retreat to) and then more beer and multiple movies and even after Matty and Riley had gone home and Boze had passed out , it was that Jack found himself waking up to the sounds of Mac tinkering with his bike in the middle of the living room at 3am (Dalton had been pleasantly passed out on the sofa). Dalton heard the squeak, squeak of the wrench and jerked awake with a grunt.

He saw the mop of Mac’s hair a strange silvery blue in the moonlight, bobbing in the moonlight as he moved the wrench. Dalton sighed a little, he got up and dragged his drunk brain over to Mac. Mac utterly absorbed in his task didn’t register any of Jack’s movements, not even Jack kneeling next to him, it was only Jack laying his hand gently on Mac’s shoulder then jerked him out of his trance. Dalton’s heart broke a little when Mac flinched violently at his touch.

 _“Sorry, didn’t hear you.”_ Mac said turning away from Jack and back to his task

 _“Evidently”_ Jack said raising an eyebrow _“Anything you wanna talk about?”_

_“Nope”_

_“Right…”_

_“I’m fine Jack really, I just need the adrenaline to wear off. It’s been a weird day even for us…And I figured since I wasn’t sleeping, I’d finish this.”_

_“At 3 in the morning?”_

_“Yeah”_

_“Mmmmh”_

_“What Jack? I’m totally fine.”_

_“I know you are. I know you’re totally fine. I just thought I would wake up and keep you company.”_

_“Okay fine.”_

_“Fine.”_

_“Of course, just on the off chance you weren’t fine. That would be you know okay too”_

_“But I am fine.”_

_“Of course…”_

_“Really I am.”_

_“I know!”_

What followed was an awkward silence, Mac continued to work, and Jack continue to sit next to him. Jack always had a stubborn streak, but when fuelled by beer, it was multiplied by a thousand and he knew Mac better than the kid ever really acknowledged. He knew he’d just have to wait. This time it didn’t take long, maybe 20 minutes and Mac stopped working. He sighed and stared at his grimy hands

_“I keep seeing him…”_

Jack stayed silent, he didn’t grab Mac or hug him. He just sat and listened

_“…Every time I shut my eyes. I see his face. He’s there….and I’m back in the room all over again.”_

_“Aww kid, it’s natural. Murdoc put you through hell, anyone would react that way.”_

_“But I’m not anyone! Murdoc shouldn’t get to me like this. I mean the drugs; they should have worn off and…now I can’t stop seeing his face laughing at me.”_

_“Look Mac, it’s okay to be…not okay. You know, that right? Murdoc’s a psychopath, like a really big one. He’s had it in for you ever since we first met him and I hate to admit this…but it’s going to take some time to catch him. You’re allowed to be a little freaked out by him…it’s totally normal”_

_“But what the hell am I supposed to? Never sleep again? Be afraid to go to bed the rest of my life?”_ Mac snapped dropping the wrench with a clatter and getting up in frustration.

 _“Well…you didn’t sleep that much before…”_ Jack murmured

 _“Not helpful, not helpful Jack.”_ Mac responded glaring at Jack still on the floor

At this point Bozer came back into the living room, sleepy eyed and a little confused. He took in the scene of Jack on the ground and Mac’s bike broken into pieces on the carpet and grinned.

_“So what we talking about?”_

_“Aww Boze, I’m sorry I woke you.”_

_“It’s fine…so what we talking..?”_

_“Mac’s crippling insomnia and his fear of Murdoc every time he shuts his eyes.”_

_“Seriously Jack??”_ Mac glared at him

 _“So nothing out of the ordinary then?”_ Boze said snorting at his reaction

_“Pretty much yeah, come on Bozer, help me up man.”_

Bozer lent an arm to Jack and dragged him off the floor. Jack groaned a bit and he uncrunched his body and felt his back crack (never a good sound).

 _“So anyone want waffles?_ ” Boze said yawning

_“At 3 in the morning?”_

_“What so you can fix your bike at 3am, but I can’t make waffles? What kind of logic is that?”_

Mac laughed as Bozer’s mock rage and he felt the weight on his heart lift a little. Bozer turned around and switched on all the lights and tramped towards the kitchen. Mac and Jack followed him.

 _“The thing is Mac, something you gotta to remember. Wherever Murdoc is, whether he’s out there…or in there.”_ Jack said gesturing towards Mac’s head “ _We”_ gesturing to himself and Bozer _“will always have your back and will be there to fight him right at your side, whether it’s with a sniper rifle…or a waffle iron.”_ Mac burst into only slightly pissed giggles. Jack always managed to make him laugh and if that happened maybe it wasn’t so bad. Maybe he could get Murdoc out of his head…away from his eyes…after all Jack and Bozer would always watch out for him and he loved the idea of Bozer smashing Murdoc’s head with a waffle iron. The three of them began to chatter again as Boze mixed batter and found some toppings, he investigated the fridge and discovered some bacon so waffles and maple syrup became waffles, bacon and maple syrup. They talked until the sun came up. By this point Jack and Bozer were noticeably yawning, so Bozer went hunting for coffee in the cupboards, Jack who had a particular obsession with coffee helped him. They kept chatting, Mac sitting contented and full on the counter looking into space. After a few minutes, their conversation was interrupted; a soft purring noise, Bozer turned around, he shhhd Jack and pointed. There Mac was sound asleep on the counter, his plate pushed aside, his blond hair covering his face. Slowly Jack lifted Mac onto his shoulder, aided by Bozer they crept towards Mac’s bedroom. Bozer opened the door with a comical creak but Mac didn’t stir. Dalton moved towards the bed and placed MacGyver on it. He turned around and his purring became a more audible snore. Jack had to bite his cheeks to swallow a laugh, Bozer grinned at him and beckoned him to the door. Quietly Dalton made his way across the room, he and Bozer took one final look at Mac both still smiling and left their friend in peace.


End file.
